Ceux qui seront
by Snapou Black
Summary: Certains diraient que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, d'autres que c'était là un sacré coup du destin. Au fond, qu'importe ! Zacharias, jeune sorcier, doit apprendre à s'entendre et à ne faire plus qu'un avec sa magie afin de tromper deux grands chasseurs de sorciers... ses propres parents.


_Bonjouuuuur,_

_Initialement j'avais prévu d'en faire un "simple" One Shot. Initialement. En fait, plus j'avançais dans l'écriture du brouillon pendant mes cours (j'ai jamais eu l'air aussi concentrée pendant les cours qu'au moment où je rédigeais le brouillon) et plus il s'avérait qu'il serait difficile d'en faire un one shot. Trop de choses à dire et si l'OS fait la taille d'une fic : autant en faire une fic... ça sera moins pénible à la lecture._

_Donc voilà : le premier chapitre de cet OS plus si OS que ça_

_Bonne lecture !_

_(Evidemment rien ne m'appartient à part... non rien du tout en fait tout est à JKR etc.)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Il y a ces personnes qui, même après des années à les côtoyer, continuent à nous surprendre tant dans leurs paroles que dans leurs actes et il y a les autres... ceux qui en un rien de temps sont rangés dans un coin de notre esprit, catalogués jusqu'à la fin. Zacharias Smith faisait et fait toujours partie de cette seconde catégorie tant on pensait pouvoir le connaître en un simple claquement de doigts. Quelques jours suffisaient, s'imaginait-on naïvement, pour faire le tour du personnage, connaître la moindre de ses rares facettes et ne plus pouvoir se dire être sincèrement étonné par ses réactions ou par ses propos. M'as-tu-vu, le jeune homme prenait un malin plaisir à toujours se mettre en avant, faisait son possible pour se faire entendre afin d'ensuite pouvoir imposer son point de vue. Nombreuses étaient les personnes à ne pas supporter le garçon mais rares étaient celles à véritablement le connaître.

Existaient-elles seulement ?

Zacharias était un jeune homme d'une petite vingtaine d'années. De grande taille, il avait des cheveux blonds qu'il gardait coupés courts et des yeux bleus que l'on reconnaissait sans le moindre mal. Il était réputé dans son village pour être cet étrange garçon à qui il devait, de manière quasi-systématique, arriver d'étranges choses lorsque le moment s'y prêtait le moins. Ainsi, il était celui qui était forcément dans les parages lorsqu'un incendie commençait à prendre, lorsqu'un arbre s'effondrait sur une boutique ou lorsqu'un accident de cheval survenait et faisait plusieurs blessés.

Beaucoup autour de lui le disaient poursuivis par le Malin, chuchotaient sur son passage quelques remarques fort peu agréables voire même parfois éloignaient leurs enfants quand Zacharias passait près d'eux. A une époque où le diable était partout, à la moindre intersection de chaque village quel qu'il soit à la recherche de nouveaux partisans, voilà qui n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant compte tenu de qui étaient les parents du jeune homme.

Fort heureusement pour lui, jamais les choses n'allaient plus loin. Personne n'osait directement l'accuser de pratiquer une forme quelconque de sorcellerie et il y avait peu de chances pour qu'un jour cela se produise.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais encore réussit à mettre le feu chez toi, se moqua un homme d'un âge certain en voyant Zacharias passer hâtivement devant lui, tête baissée. Il est insensé que tes parents te laissent encore approcher de la cheminée pour autre chose que te réchauffer les mains !

Un rictus moqueur eut tôt fait d'apparaître sur les fines lèvres du jeune pyromane qui venait d'être prit à partie et stoppé dans son élan. Le blond leva les yeux pour pouvoir, tout à loisir, dévisager son interlocuteur. Le dos bien droit, Zacharias toisait de toute sa hauteur cet individu qui, une fois de plus, avait daigné l'arrêter pour se permettre ces réflexions. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce vieux fou s'y risquait et ça ne serait probablement pas la dernière.

- Je pensais pourtant qu'ils avaient les pieds sur terre.

Le jeune Smith fit claquer sa langue contre son palais afin de signifier son mécontentement ainsi que sa totale désapprobation. Tout le monde avait beau connaître le travail de ses parents, les apprécier et les respecter pour ça : peu les connaissaient en tant que personne. Adam et Luma n'étaient que très occasionnellement présent au domicile familial et préféraient laisser Jam, le frère de madame Smith, s'occuper de tout.

C'était leur existence, et l'aura qui s'en dégageait, qui avait pu permettre à Zacharias de ne jamais directement être accusé de sorcellerie à une époque où soigner son prochain à l'aide de plantes médicinales pouvaient, en un rien de temps, vous condamner au bûcher. Mais c'était tout.

Adam et Luma Smith s'étaient rencontrés très jeunes. On les avait pousser à se rencontrer très jeunes, pour être précis. Mariage arrangé plus que de sentiments comme il était coutumier de faire à l'époque : aucun d'eux n'avait eu son mot à dire dans l'histoire et ils s'étaient contenté d'obéir aux ordres donnés par leurs aînés.

Sans être issue d'une quelconque noblesse, ne pouvant pas même prétendre à une quelconque appartenance à la petite bourgeoisie, leur famille respective avaient tout de même quelques possessions qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu voir disparaître. Quelques économies pour vivre de manière décente, heureux propriétaires de nombreuses bêtes, on avait voulu agrandir le troupeau et alourdir le porte-monnaie en mariant le fils avec la fille.

Mariage avait été souhaité et mariage avait donc eu lieu. Alors qu'ils avaient pensé qu'un monde les séparait et que leur seul point commun était d'être chacun incapable de supporter le second, le hasard leur permis d'ouvrir les yeux. Quelques mois leur avait suffit pour s'arranger et pouvoir partir à l'aventure à travers le pays à la recherche de sorciers, sorcières et autres amis du Malin.

Jam, le cadet de Luma, fût chargé bon gré mal gré de s'occuper des deux troupeaux réunifiés. Par la suite, il eut également à sa charge le petit Zacharias qui ne pouvait décemment pas accompagné ses parents dans leur chasse.

- Mes parents préfèrent voyager à travers le pays que m'apprendre à être moins... dangereux, se moqua éhontément Zacharias. Vous le savez, pourtant, voyons Robert.

- Ce sont des gens biens, rappela l'homme. Tu ne devrais pas parler d'eux de cette manière.

- Plutôt que sans cesse partir à l'autre bout d'Angleterre pour tuer des sorciers, ils pourraient rester ici ; je suis certain qu'il y en a pas loin. Si j'étais un sorcier persécuté par deux personnes, j'irais me cacher là où ils ne sont jamais à savoir : près de chez eux.

Robert fusilla le jeune homme du 'alors, il avait compté parmi les rares personnes à apprécier un minimum Zacharias pendant quelques années, mais plus le blond vieillissait et plus il devenait difficile -pour ne pas dire impossible- de ne pas rejoindre l'avis général.

- Jam fait de son mieux pour me rendre disons... moins dangereux, si ça peut vous rassurer, reprit le jeune Smith, sans se défaire de son ton moqueur. Mais entre nous : je doute qu'il n'y parvienne un jour.

- Prions pour que tu te trompes, soupira le vieil homme en secouant la tête. Prions vraiment pour que tu te trompes. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu peux être dangereux, Zacharias. Crois-moi : il relève du miracle que tu n'ai encore tué personne.

Smith ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour dissimuler son agacement et l'ennui qui lui procuraient ces douces paroles. Triste habitué qu'il était à ce genre de remarques, le temps ne les rendait pas moins blessantes et plus facile à supporter... tout au contraire même. Leur redondance l'exaspérait et le manque d'originalité dont faisaient montre les villageois n'aidait pas.

Tous étaient convaincus du fait que Zacharias n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un danger pour autrui. Tous étaient d'accord pour dire que le blond n'était bon qu'à une chose : rester assit dans un coin, les bras croisés, à regarder sans rien toucher. On considérait comme absurde de vouloir le laisser seul... tout en jugeant que Zacharias était trop instable, dangereux et maladroit pour rester en compagnie d'une seule tierce personne.

Le jeune homme devait vivre avec ces idées toutes faites sur sa personne et profondément encrées dans l'esprit des habitants. On supportait sa présent bien plus qu'on ne l'acceptait. Il était le fils Smith et n'était que ça, au final. Le dangereux fils Smith qu'on gardait auprès de nous pour plaire aux parents.

Aussi blessant cela puisse-t-il être pour le fier garçon, celui-ci se gardait pourtant bien de tenter quoi que ce soit pour remédier à la présente situation. Zacharias savait qu'il était de très loin préférable pour lui qu'on le pense idiot et maladroit, préférable qu'on se satisfasse de ce genre d'explications simplistes. Tant que personne n'allait creuser plus profondément : il n'aurait pas à s'en faire. En revanche, si par malheur quelqu'un venait à s'y risquer, il y avait de très fortes probabilités pour que quelques secrets que Zacharias aurait préféré continuer à taire ne fassent leur apparition.

.

Le jeune homme reprit sa route après avoir été chassé d'un bien agréable revers de main agacé de la part de Robert. Zacharias se dirigea naturellement vers la forêt, comme si personne ne l'avait stoppé dans son élan et retenu pendant de bien longues minutes. Avec grand plaisir, les rues qu'il traversa étaient déserte et personne ne vint donc le déranger.

Plus il approchait des bois et plus le garçon aux cheveux blonds se sentait à l'aise, seul qu'il était. Cet endroit était son repère, son refuge. C'était le seul lieu où il pouvait un minimum relâcher sa garde, le seul lieu où il n'avait pas à se méfier de tout, le seul lieu où il était certain de ne pas entendre de "Attention, c'est le jeune Smith" ou quelque autres remarques. Zacharias pouvait aisément y passer des heures. Assit, les pieds dans l'eau, au bord du petit ruisseau qui traversait les lieux ; perché en haut d'un arbre à guetter les rares va-et-viens ; simplement allongé dans l'herbe à admirer les morceaux de ciel qui n'étaient pas dissimulés par les feuilles : Zacharias attendait que le temps passe, tout simplement.

- Tu devrais rentrer, lança une voix moqueuse provenant des airs. Il y a d'étranges choses qui se passent dans cette forêt. Il paraîtrait qu'il y a des gnomes, des licornes et d'autres bestioles pas très commodes... voire pire que ça.

- Rentre aussi dans ce cas, répondit Smith en cherchant son interlocuteur du regard. J'ai l'habitude d'être ici.

Celui que Zacharias cherchait apparut sitôt la phrase du blond achevée. Fort habilement, le garçon quitta son perchoir, alors qu'il se trouvait encore à bonne distance du sol : le gêneur sauta dans le vide sans la moindre hésitation et se réceptionna sans trop de mal sur ses deux jambes. Un sourire radieux fût offert au jeune blond qui préféra lui répondre par un regard noir qui amusa davantage encore l'autre personne.

En face de Zacharias se tenait un jeune garçon aussi jeune que lui, voire même davantage encore. On lui donnerait difficilement vingt ans ! La noirceur de ses cheveux accentuait la pâleur de ce visage que Smith peinait à détailler. Par un stratagème que ne parvenait à s'expliquer le blond, l'individu qui lui faisait front parvenait à sans cesse éviter que leur regards ne se croisent ou fermait les yeux au moment opportun. A croire qu'il cachait quelque chose.

- C'est donc toi, murmura l'inconnu, nez en l'air afin de regarder d'où il venait de sauter. La magie... c'est toi.

Zacharias était pétrifié sur place. La respiration lente, les bras ballants le long du corps, la bouche légèrement entrouverte : Smith regardait, hébété, celui dont il ne savait rien mais qui semblait, de son côté, en connaître bien trop à son sujet. Les yeux ronds comme des billes, le blond n'osait même plus ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux. Mieux valait ne pas perdre de vu cet illustre inconnu et se méfier de ce que celui-ci pourrait lui faire maintenant qu'il savait.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir.

_Personne ne savait !_

* * *

_Il n'est pas impossible qu'il reste des fautes ; j'ai tenté d'en éliminer un maximum mais... parfois quelques irréductibles fautes résistent encore et toujours à l'envahisseur._

_SB_


End file.
